


Homecoming

by MoscowCalling



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscowCalling/pseuds/MoscowCalling
Summary: Noah Bean comes back home to his girlfriend after a long separation.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "Story up to 1200 Words" challenge.  
> English is not my first language, so you can chalk up any mistakes to that fact.

As he pulled into the driveway of Lyndsy's home, Noah sighed deeply.  
  
 _Fucking finally._ He thought as he exited the car, his fully erect cock starning his underwear ever since he drove off the airport. It’s been nearly a month since he last saw his girlfriend, having been forced to travel to the other side of the country because of some unfinished business. While they did check in with each other regularly over the phone, Noah knew it wasn’t enough for both of them. They missed each other badly, both of them admitting fantasising about each other while they were pulled apart by the circumstances. And while jerking off was a possibility, it could never compare to the real thing.  
  
Now, however, all would be right again.  
  
Noah moved quickly as he went inside the house, stripping himself as he went along. He had to pause to take off his pants, shoes and socks, leaving himself only in his boxers, a massive bulge in the front of them indicating his arousal very clearly.  
  
“Lyndsy! I’m home! I’m back, honey” he exclaimed as he got closer to her bedroom. However, no response came. As he walked on, he then heard the unmistakable sound of the water running in the shower.  
  
 _Great_. He thought, as his cock twitched a little. Fucking Lyndsy in the shower was one of the fantasies he had yet to fulfill and the fact she was in it now finally made it possible. He all but sprinted to the door, pulling it open. As he did so, he spotted her inside, the stained glass door fogged up with steam, allowing him to only see her slender and well-toned silhouette. He quickly pulled the boxers down, throwing them behind him, his cock springing free of its confinement.  
  
“Hi honey!” he shouted over the splashing water. He noticed how Lyndsy seemed to freeze under the spray.  
  
“Noah?” she asked, a tinge of surprise in her voice. Instead of answering, Noah quickly closed the distance, sliding the door open and entering the shower.  
  
“No…” Lyndsy started to speak again before he cut her off with a kiss, pushing her against the wall. At first, she didn’t respond, but after a second or so she started to kiss him back, her hands roaming his body as water soaked it. His hands weren’t idle either, sliding up from her hips up to her perky and firm breasts. He cupped them, relishing in the feeling of finally touching them again. He rolled her nipples in his fingers, causing her to gasp before he lowered his mouth to kiss and suck on them. Lyndsy moaned, throwing her leg over his hips as she pulled him even closer. Noah groaned, feeling his cock trapped against her pelvis, just inches from her pussy. He then released the nipple from his mouth, kissing her belly as he sank to his knees.  
  
“Fuck, I missed this.” he spoke, breathless, as he then latched his mouth to her cunt, his tongue immediately curling up to lap at her clit. He felt her shudder against him as he made contact, the feeling making his cock twitch even more. She then threw her leg over his shoulder, giving him better access as he kissed her clit.  
  
“Oh Noah! That’s it, fucking eat me out honey!” Lyndsy moaned as he kept up, his tongue now at her entrance, lapping up all the juices leaking out of her. The taste of her on his lips after so long and the sounds of her loud moans made him harder than ever, his cockhead now slick with leaking precum. He was soaked head to toe with water as Lyndsy somehow shut it off, the only sounds now filling the room of his tongue slurping on her pussy and her gasps of pure pleasure.  
  
“Noah, I’m gonna fucking cum, oh shit, oh FUCK!” she yelled out as the orgasm hit her, her hips spasming against his face. Noah groaned, feeling her juices flood out, coating his lips and tongue as he licked her clean, feeling her body shudder with the force of her climax. Soon, he felt her sag a little as he stood up, sweeping her into another filthy kiss. Lyndsy moaned into his mouth, throwing her shapely leg over his hip again as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue. Noah reached down, grasping his cock and giving it a few jerks as Lyndsy broke the kiss, looking down.  
  
“It's been too fucking long. Give it to me, Noah.” she whispered as he lined himself up with her cunt. “Fuck me.”  
  
He didn’t answer, opting to push himself in. He groaned as he did so, the feeling of her tight heat enveloping his erection after so long causing him to let out a shuddering gasp. Lyndsy moaned in response as he pushed deeper and deeper, until he was fully seated inside her.  
  
“Fuck, it has been too long.” he spoke, trying to catch a breath.  
  
“Less talk, more fuck.” Lyndsy responded in a husky tone, grinding her hips against his pelvis. The sight of it and the sound of her voice made him groan again as he started to move. He set a fast pace almost immediately, his hips slamming against hers as he fucked her hard and fast, the sound of their wet bodies slapping and their loud moans filling the small space. His hands then slid down to her perfectly shaped ass, cupping a full feel as he kept up the pace, his cock pistoning in and out of her pussy at a breakneck speed, her nails digging into his back, scratching it.  
  
“Oh Noah, fuck yes, fuck me just like that, oh honey!’ Lyndsy moaned out, her inner muscles starting to clench around his cock, bringing him closer and closer to his own orgasm.  
  
“Lyndsy, I’m gonna cum, oh fuck, ohhhhh!” Noah groaned, his thrusts growing erratic as he saw Lyndsy’s hand dive in between their bodies, her fingers quickly rubbing at her clit.  
  
“Cum with me, Noah.” She gasped as he then felt her muscles clamp down and milk his cock, a long moan leaving his girlfriend's lips as her eyes rolled back. Noah let out a primal roar as he came right after her, his thrusts slowing down as his cock jerked, a big load of his creamy, thick seed spilling inside Lyndsy’s quivering cunt. She pulled him into a sloppy kiss, his mouth swallowing her gasps as he slowly came down from his high. He broke the liplock as he looked down, groaning as he pulled out of her, his cock covered in his own cum and Lyndsy’s juices. Some of his cum was already leaking out of her pussy onto the floor, the sight causing him to gasp quietly. She then sank down to her knees, taking his half-hard cock into her mouth as she cleaned it with her lips and tongue, releasing it with a wet pop.  
  
“Fuck, Lyndsy.” Noah groaned as she slid her lips off of him, looking up at him with a wide smile on her face.  
  
“Welcome home, my love.” she replied.  
  
“Welcome back.” he replied, smiling himself.


End file.
